Big Time Revenge
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: Hawk escapes from prison...again. But wait! He's not after BTR! But wait! What's this about world domination? Can the boys of BTR stop him? Very action-oriented. Rated T for cussing and action/violence and evil ideas...
1. I Escape

**A/N: Yay so, new story, mulit chap, action, spy!Big Time Rush and super!Big Time Rush included.**

**I am really excited for this, and hope it turns out better than Big Time Whisper!**

**Enjoy!**

A dark shadow shifted somewhere deep in a prison cell in Los Angeles, California.

Outside it was raining, fitting the mood in the gloomy prison perfectly.

The shadow moved again, shuffling around in its cell and gathering something.

In the cells next to it, there were various moans and screams and other unidentifiable noises. A prison guard walked by slowly from time to time, keys rattling as they looked into each cell, then walked back and left.

Each time, as soon as the guard would leave the row of cells, the shadow would move again, gathering.

Gathering and building.

Building and scheming.

Scheming and hating.

Hating and gathering.

Scheming and building.

Hating and building.

Scheming and gathering.

The cycle went on for hours, deep into the night and as time slowly span to the early, dark hours of the morning, the figure hurried, speeding up; if morning came, his plan would be revealed, and then it would all end. It would have no chance. It would be stuck here forever.

But as 1 turned into 2, which turned into 3, and then 4, finally reaching 4:30, the figure finally finished its creation, and quickly threw it out of its cell and into the hall outside.

The guard came rushing quickly at the sound, with his gun in tow.

The gun did nothing to help him, though, as an explosion burst throughout the building, sending the guard flying, and hitting the wall, slumped over.

All of the prisoners rushed to the noise, wondering what was happening.

But they too were thrown back by the explosion, farther into their cells, as the explosion destroyed everything in its path.

When it finally stopped and the fires burned down, the black smoke flying into other halls of the building, and when everything was at least slightly visible, the prisoners opened their eyes.

Most of the bars had been melted to nothing, and the prisoners started slowly lurking forward, out of their cells, into the hallway, looking around with amazement and disorientation at sudden freedom.

One prisoner wasn't taking it slow, however. The maker of the bomb jumped out of his cell, quickly running down hall after hall before anyone could catch him.

He ran down the halls, grey bick and green moss and mold making up the walls, with dirty cement floors that were repulsive to look at below him.

He finally reached the entry hall of the prison, seeing the door in the front, dashing towards it madly.

By now, police and guards were on his tail, reaching for him and barely missing.

He was so close…right by the door…..

At that moment a cop reached out for him, trying to grab him, and just caught his orange jumpsuit in his hands, but it was too late, as the prisoner pushed the doors open with surprising force, bursting out and escaping the cop's grasp, bursting out into the sunlight, and dashing down the street.

He didn't let the new sunlight that he hadn't seen in so long stop him; he just needed to get away.

"He's gone." one of the cops said. "Hawk escaped. Again."

And if you were on the streets that day, you would've sworn you heard a man loudly imitating a hawk's call….

****

The boys of BTR were all standing in the lobby of Rocque Records, waiting patiently for Gustavo to come out of his office.

"Hello! Gustavo! You called us here?" Kendall said, looking around.

"Maybe he called the wrong number?" Logan asked.

"No, that wouldn't make sense…" James said.

"James, you don't make sense." Logan said.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Good one Logie!" Carlos exclaimed, and Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan just smiled in triumph, while James struggled to come up with a comeback.

"Oh yeah? Well…well…I don't not make sense as much as you!" James retorted.

"You're kinda provin' my point, ther, James…" Logan said, with a huge grin on his face.

That was it for Jam3es. The pretty boy wouldn't take this sitting down.

He immediately jumped towards Logan, reaching over and trying to punch him, but Kendall grabbed the bigger boy and held him back, trying his best to restrain his attacks, while Carlos just sat in awe, enjoying the action.

Suddenly a loud voice yelled, "Dogs, stop fighting! We have work to do!"

The boys all turned to see Gustavo and Kelly standing in front of them. They all immediately forgot the conflict, focusing on what Gustavo had to say.

"What work would that be, boss?" Kendall asked sarcastically, and Gustavo started to get mad, but Kelly just chimed in telling him to calm down.

Once he was no longer flustered and angry, he continued, "Well, boys, Griffin has called and said we are going to record the soundtrack for a new movie, and that we have to get to work writing the songs IMMEDIATELY!"

The boys immediately starting asking questions:

"Do you ever do anything without Griffin telling you?" Kendall remarked.

"How much time do we have?" Logan questioned.

"Will I get to kiss a hot chick?" James asked eagerly.

"What movie?" Carlos asked.

Only, they all asked them around the same time, so it sounded like:

"Do you ever kiss Griffin you hot chick, we have what time?"

Gustavo sighed, and then growled, "This. Isn't. Time. For. Questions. Get. In. The. Recording booth….NOW!"

The boys scrambled to get into the booth, running every which way, slamming into each other, until Gustavo screamed again, causing them to all run into the other room, and Gustavo followed.

"I have written one song, and now I will play it for you. Then you will sing it to the best of your ability. Understand."

"I…." Kendall started, but Gustavo interrupted.

"Don't…even…say it."

Kendall closed his mouth, and Gustavo hit the play button, starting the song.

****

Hawk stumbled around the streets hurriedly, looking around wildly, and getting strange and scared looks due to his orange jumpsuit.

As soon as he realized that it made him more visible, he ran into a store, making sure to not get noticed by the workers, and grabbed an outfit off of the rack.

He went into a dressing room and paid, leaving the jumpsuit, paid, and left.

He was once again blinded by the sunlight, still getting used to it after so much time in a dark prison.

He looked for what street he was on, finding a sign, and sighing with relief.

He was close to Rocque Records.

He began walking in the direction towards the recording studio, knowing the path so well from various night of spying or having his hench-hawks spy for him.

HE finally stumbled upon the building.

"And so it begins…." He muttered, then started chuckling, soon hysterically and evilly laughing, and doing his infamous hawk call, ignoring the looks of passerby.

Inside, even over the song, the boys heard it.

"Could it be?" James asked curiously.

"No, we were just hearing things. Right?" Logan said, always the voice of reason.

"Right?"

**A/N: SO how'd ya like it? I think it turned out pretty good, but it is your opinion that counts! Reviews are the Bohemian to my Rhapsody, so please review! I've realized that writing these is only fun if I hear feedback! SO please, please review! It takes like one minute!**

**Talk to y'all later!**

**BTL14 8D**


	2. II We Meet Again

**A/N: Ok so new chapter filled with action! Hope you enjoy! I'm writing this as I listen to Music Sounds Better With U and singing along haha…such a great song :D**

Chapter II

"It couldn't be him, right?" Logan asked.

"Right?"

"I don't know, but we'd better go out and check." Kendall said.

"Yeah, that sounds like the thing to do…" Logan said.

Gustavo suddenly spoke up, "Um, excuse me? Dogs? Yeah, the thing is, I can hear you because you are in a recording booth filled with microphones, and the thing is, well…YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE! You are all just hearing things…so GET BACK TO SINGING!"

"I don't know, Gustavo, maybe we should check..?" KElly asked quietly.

"I don't think so! I am the BIG DOG around here, and you do what I say!" Gustavo replied.

He looked back at the boys, but then did a double take, as they were already gone.

"YOU DOGS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" he yelled, running out into the lobby area.

He ran out panting and yelling at the boys, but then noticed they were all standing straight and still. He looked at what they were staring at, then froze.

"Hawk!" Gustavo exclaimed.

Carlos turned around briefly, saying, "Told ya so!" but everyone looked at him, until he said, "What?" then realizing they had company, said, "Oh yeah…" and turned back around.

"What do you want Hawk?" Gustavo growled.

Hawk laughed menacingly, tilting his head back.

When he was finished, everyone waiting for an answer, he said, "I just wanted to come here, Gustavo, to tell you that, yes, I, Hawk, have once again escaped from prison. Don't worry though; I'm not after you."

"What are you after, then?" Logan asked.

"Let me handle this, Logan." Gustavo said, pushing his way in front of the boys. "What are you after, then?" He repeated in a suspicious tone.

"Well, the funny thing is, I'm not after one thing in particular…I'm after EVERYTHING!"

"Huh?" James said, cocking his head.

"Idiots…" Hawk mumbled; then he said, "I mean, I am after the world!"

If I Ruled the World suddenly popped into Carlos's head, but he pushed it out, and asked tauntingly, "  
>Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that? Huh?"<p>

"All in good time, _Carlitos._" He responded.

"Well, why shouldn't we just call the police right now and have you sent back to prison?" Kelly piped in, and everyone pointed at her, saying, "Yeah, why not?"

"Well, you could, I guess, but you'd die in the process, because as we speak, my henchawks are dousing your precious little Rocque Records in gasoline. And all it takes is the strike of one match to drag you all down with me."

"You wouldn't dare!" Gustavo said.

"Wouldn't I?" he replied.

James interrupted, though, stepping forward. "Don't worry guys, I'll handle this."

He slowly approached Hawk, then out of nowhere, swung his left fist flying into Hawk's face, and Hawk took the punch with a grunt put his hand up to his face immediately, rubbing it slowly.

He growled lowly, then immediately punched James in the gut, causing the pretty boy to keel over in pain.

Then they were in an all-out fist fight.

They swung punches left and right, hitting each other, until James ducked under one of Hawk's punches, and Hawk's fist smacked into the wall, causing him to bellow in pain.

James took the opportunity to tackle him and force him to the ground, punching him over and over.

Behind them, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Gustavo, and Kelly were all cheering for James, hollering and screaming, "You can beat him James!"

But Hawk slowly regained his senses, and pushing down the vicious pain of bone breaking punch after bone breaking punch, finally got up and pushed James all the way to the other side of the room, screaming. The everyone jumped out of the way as Hawk flew by, finally slamming James's back into the wall, causing James to slump down.

He could faintly hear, "GET UP JAMES! COME ON GET UP!" but he couldn't; his vision was slowly fading.

As soon as they realized James was unconscious, the rest of the boys charged towards Hawk for revenge, but he just yelled, "HENCHHAWKS!" and the ceiling exploded in a few places as big men with beaks strapped on burst through the ceiling, landing on their feet and crouching with arms out to both sides, kind of like ninjas.

Everyone backed up slowly, not wanting to mess with the monstrous men.

"You know, it is funny how you thought you could actually beat me! Los Angeles will soon crumble under my fist as my Henchhawks and I ravage the streets and kill whomever gets in our way. You all best watch your backs, because soon enough this town will be in my rule, and after it, the entire world. I won't forget what you have done to me and how you have ruined my life countless times; I will always remember the pain and suffering you put me through. And when this pitiful city belongs to me, you will be the first ones I execute." He finished his sentence with his hawk noise, then immediately threw down two smoke bombs, concealing him as he made his escape.

"HE's gone…" Gustavo mumbled.

"Guys, you might want to see this…" Carlos said, looking out the window panicking.

"What?" they asked as they approached him.

But then they all saw it: outside their window was one of the Henchhawks with a lit match, and as their brains slowly comprehended what was going to happen, he tossed the match towards the building.

Before it made contact, they all jumped away from the window as they could hear the building roar with fire, causing the windows to explode and black, thick smoke to come pouring in.

They all started to run out, until Kendall screamed, "Wait! We forgot James!"

They all gasped at the realization that the unconscious boy had been left behind, but Kendall was thinking and acting quickly, running back to save him.

"Let's go! He can get outside himself!" Gustavo yelled, and everyone realized it probably wasn't a good idea to stand in the hallway of a burning building.

They all made their way outside, waiting anxiously for Kendall.

It seemed like forever, but finally the blond boy stumbled out of the building with James in his arms, coughing from the smoke.

He collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and lack of oxygen, just as the fire department pulled up, firemen running out and screaming with their hoses.

They made it. Just barely, yet they still made it.

Somewhere along the highways of Los Angeles Hawk sat in a black limo, laughing to himself.

His highest-ranked Henchhawk sat to his left.

The limo driver heard a deep, dark chuckling, and his client started, "It's time…" but upon noticing the driver eavesdropping, closed the divider between them and the front seat.

"I think it is about time we got our secret weapon, agreed?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, master."

**A/N: So I feel really good 'bout this chapter, how about you? Please review, they are the Tyrannosaurus to my Rex :D. I tried to make the fight part serious, but it may not have ended up that way because the whole time I could hear in my head the, "Five six seven eight!" song from the show in my head, so…..**

**Can't wait to keep going with this, what do you think his secret weapon is? Are you excited? Please review and tell me, I wanna get better and it takes like one second, okay maybe that is an exaggeration, but it still hardly takes time!**

**See ya later!**

**BTL14 8D**


	3. III The Beast

**A/N: So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy with family stuff…hope this chapter makes it all good! Enjoy :D**

**Chapter III**

"I think it is about time we got our secret weapon, agreed?" Hawk asked.

"Yes, master."

The black limo sped out of the city, blurring into the night sky.

****

Kendall and James turned out okay, except for a few bruises and scratches here and there.

Kelly and Gustavo had told them that they would give them a call in the morning to tell them where they would meet, with Tocque Records burned down.

As soon as they got home, Mrs. Knight asked them anxiously where they had been.

Too tired to resist, the boys told her the whole story.

When they finished, she cleared her throat and spoke up, "I think you boys should stay here so you are safe."

"But mom!" Kendall started.

"I mean it! Whether he is after you or not, you are still in danger. Promise you won't leave until I give you my ok."

Although hesitant, each boy finally gave in and promised, then Mrs. Knight gave them each a kiss on the cheek and told them to get to bed; it had been a long day.

Kendall and Logan fell asleep in their room instantaneously. James and Carlos, however didn't.

This was mostly do to Carlos talking, babbling on and on about how exciting this was and what was going to happen.

Finally, James couldn't take it anymore. "Carlos! I am trying to sleep! Please, can we talk about this in the morning?"

Carlos giggled, then whispered, "Alright, Jamie. Nighty-night!" then instantly James could hear his soft snores.

James's eyes slowly dragged shut, and sleep quickly overcame him, leaving him to 8 hours of peace before he would have to deal with all of his problems again….

****

Hawk sttod in front of a large garage-type door, rubbing his hands in anticipation. He finally grabbed the handle at the bottom and slowly pulled it up, pushing it until it clicked into place, fully open.

But then a scowl formed on his lips, and he angrily yelled, "what is this? This is not what I asked for?"

His Henchhawk nervously responded, "We haven't exactly finished it, yet, sir…"

"Haven't finished it? YOU HAVE HAD MONTHS TO FINISH IT! I WANT IT DONE! NOW! I want you to work on this until it is finished, hear me? NO BREAKS, NO SLEEP, NO FOOD! FINISH THE DAMN WEAPON ALREADY!"

"Yes, master!" he responded, and a hoard of Henchhawks showed up, as they all got to work on it.

"Oh, this puts us off schedule! Screw it, I have to start the next phase of the plan…when I get back, you'd better have it done!"

He stormed off to his limo, telling the address of where he was going to his driver, then getting in.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. Idiots…" he mumbled, as the limo drove away, headed towards their next destination.

****

_Gustavo slowly jiggled his key around in the door to his mansion. When it finally clicked and opened, he stepped in, setting his keys down and turning on the lights._

_Something felt…wrong. There was an air of creepiness in the mansion, one that replaced the usual elegance and fanciness._

_He slowly walked forward hesitantly towards his kitchen, not wanting to find out what he sensed was in the darkness._

_He was probably just being silly; Hawk said himself he wasn't after Gustavo, so why would he be here?_

_He flashed his kitchen lights on, sighing with relief when nobody was there. He approached the fridge with more gusto, as his fears slipped away and he realized he was quite hungry. He swung the door on the fridge open, settling on a pack of pudding._

_He closed the fridge, then screamed, because standing their was Hawk._

_"W-What are you doing in my house?" Gustavo asked, dropping the pudding._

_"Oh, what's wrong, Gus? You afraid?" Hawk replied, slowly approaching Gustavo as Gustavo slowly backed up._

_"I'm not afraid of anything, much less you!" Gustavo replied, although he had a hard time hiding the fear In his voice._

_"What a shame, because you really should be." Hawk smild, finally catching up to Gustavo and clicking off the lights._

_"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."_

****

Sunlight filtered through James's window, and he opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun spread through his body.

He flipped over, noticing that Carlos wasn't in his bed.

The pretty boy sighed, rolling out of bed, digging through his dresser for a shirt, and finally finding a black one and pulling it on; if anyone wanted to see the goods, they had to be him dinner first.

He made his way down to the kitchen, the smell of salty sausages, sweet pancakes, and juicy bacon filling his nose.

He sat at the table where Carlos was feasting on breakfast, with syrup and grease all over his face. He looked up and smiled at James but went right back to gorging himself with food.

Mrs. Knight brought a plate of food to James, and James thanked her, drooling over the scrumptious food.

Before he got a chance to eat it, though, there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Knight went over to answer it.

"Hi!" she said, opening the door wider and gesturing for someone to come in.

James and Carlos craned their heads trying to see who it was, and eventually they saw it was Gustavo.

"May I speak to the dogs?" he asked, and Mrs. Knight nodded.

"Two of them are in the kitchen and the other two are still asleep. KENDALL! LOGAN! THERE IS SOMEBODY HERE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" she yelled upstairs.

The door to their room swung open, and Kendall and Logan stepped out, only in boxers, blushing. They seemed kind of awkward, as if they didn't want to get too close to each other. If everyone in the apartment didn't know better, they'd think…..

"Who is it?" Kendall and Logan asked, still blushing. Before anyone could answer, they saw it was Gustavo, and came down the swirly slide.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Well, dogs, I just wanted to come here and tell you that I found another recording studio for us to record at, so we can start on Monday!"

"That's great, but you could've just called; are you sure that is all you want?" Kendall said.

Gustavo seemed hesitant, but after the boys staring at him long enough, he quickly blurted out, "Hawk was at my house last night and I am afraid to be there alone."

The boys smirked slightly. They were about to say no, but Mama Knight gave them a look, and they finally agreed.

Gustavo smiled at hearing this, heading out into the hall and grabbing his luggage; apparently he was going to stay here whether they said no or not.

Kendall and Logan went back to their room, saying they were going to get changed, and Gustavo announced that he had some errands to run, and left.

"That was…weird." Carlos said. He looked down at his plate, ready to eat again, but frowned and crossed his arms, pouting, when he noticed he had finished.

Mrs. Knight just laughed, putting more food on the cute latino's plate; he was a growing boy, after all. And let's face it, nobody can say no to those eyes.

****

Hawk walked up the dirt trail to his secret warehouse, hoping they had finished.

And they had. Before him stood his glorious beast, the machine that would help him destroy this city.

"Finally! It is time to take the offensive."

He hopped in the machine, in awe over the deluxe features, and finally turning a key to make it start up.

Two red eyes at the top gleamed, and he put the beast into motion, heading towards the city.

The giant metal legs creaked forward slowly, and Hawk slowly made his way forward.

"With you, there is no way I could possibly lose."

**A/N: Woot woot! I like how this story is going. Did you get all of the innuendos in this chapter? Haha, please review, they are the ham to my burger….**

**And oh boy are you in for a surprise *laughs evilly***

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D**


	4. IV The Attack

**A/N: Here we go! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter IV**

The giant metal legs creaked forward slowly, and Hawk slowly made his way forward.

"With you, there is no way I could possibly lose."

**LINELINELINE/PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK.**

About twenty minutes later, Kendall and Logan appeared out of their room, fully clothed this time, walking down to get some breakfast. By the time they arrived, James had finished and Carlos just finished his third helping, and both of them were on the couch playing video games.

There was a loud "OH! IN YOUR FACE!" that could be heard, and everyone looked to see Carlos doing a victory dance and gloating to James.

"Whatever," James said, picking up a remote and changing it to TV.

Just as he was about to change the channel from the news, though, he stopped, saying, "Oh my god. Guys, come see this!"

Everyone gathered around the TV curiously, thinking it was probably something about hair products or modeling jobs.

"No way…" seemed to be the consensus, though, as they all watched the news story.

The anchorman, a middle aged, brunet man with wrinkles and a serious expression, was saying, "For those who have just tuned in, there has been a sighting of a large metal contraption, assumed to have the purpose of destruction, headed towards the city. At its helm sits an African American man, who has yet to be identified. Police are on their way to confronting this man, and as soon as we get more details, we will inform you of them; the police have told us to tell you, though, that they will soon have the situation under control, and not to panic. I repeat: do not panic."

There was a hushed silence in the apartment as everyone took the news in, until Kendall spoke up. "Guys, this is our fault! We have to stop him!"

"No! You boys are not going anywhere!" Mama Knight said firmly.

"Yeah, and this is not your fault!" Katie said quietly, and everyone jumped a little, having not noticed her arrival. "Just because he was sent to prison twice because he was trying to get revenge on you, doesn't mean it was your fault."

"I kinda get what Kendall is saying." Logan said, "I mean, I do kind of feel responsible for this whole thing. And I feel like…useless if we just sit back and do nothing."

"This is not a cat stuck in a tree you guys! This is a_ war machine_! This isn't something we could just show up, throw a couple of rocks at, and then leave!" Mrs. Knight said.

Carlos suddenly spoke, in a more assertive tone than usual, "I agree with your mom, Kendall. This thing could probably smash us with one swift move; I don't wanna be crushed!"

"Well we can't just let people die!" James said.

"People are gonna die Jamie?" Carlos asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nobody's gonna die!" Kendall said, giving James a glare for upsetting the naive latino.

"Well we should at least be there to make sure!" James said, ignoring Kendall's silent chastise.

"No means no!" Mrs. Knight said. "I want you boys to go find something to do in the apartment that will take your minds off of it." As she noticed Kendall about to speak once more, she added, "And that is final!"

Everyone grumbled to themselves, getting up and heading in different directions.

Kendall went up to his room, frustrated at feeling so helpless.

HE laid down on his bed, thinking to himself, when a knock on the door took him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he said.

It was Logan. The smart boy slowly tiptoed in, closing the door quietly, obviously trying to be unnoticed by everyone else in the apartment.

"I know what she said, Kendall, but I think we should go anyways."

"What? Are you Kidding?" Kendall replied incredulously. Logan was always the goody two-shoes, and for him to be suggesting something like sneaking out, was pretty serious.

"I am completely serious," he said, confirming Kendal's thoughts. "I am going no matter what. Whether or not you join me is your choice."

"No, you are not going alone! And seeing how I obviously can't stop you, count me in!"

"Good, James is coming to. Here's the plan…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

Logan finished telling Kendall his plan, and Kendall smiled. It was a great plan, after all.

They were just about to get ready, when there was another soft knock at the door.

"Yeah?" both boys said in unison.

Carlos walked in, closing the door.

"Are you guys really leaving?" he asked, a sad look on his face.

"No, why would you think that?" Logan replied. The less Carlos knew, the better, because no matter how cute and innocent the boy was, he was also quite the tattletale.

"James told me." Carlos said simply.

Both Kendall and Logan sighed, mentally regretting inviting James.

"Fine, we're going, but we'll be fine, so please, please don't tell."

"I won't." Carlos whispered. But then, unexpectedly, he said, "I wanna come with you guys."

"Sorry, buddy, Too dangerous. Plus we need you here to protect Mama Knight and Katie." Logan said.

At the first part, Carlos was getting ready to protest, but upon hearing of his duties, he nodded, feeling like he was doing something important.

And then they were gone, leaving Carlos. Little did they know, though, that leaving him behind would be a choice that saved their lives.

**LINELINE/PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK.**

As Hawk got closer and closer to downtown Los Angeles, crushing whatever lay in his path, he savored the screams of horror and disbelief. This made all of the prison time worthwhile; it made him truly happy for the first time in his life.

It wasn't until he actually reached the city that things got fun though.

Police cars swarmed around him, telling him to stop and get down immediately. When he wouldn't though, they would raise their guns and shoot bullet after bullet, but they had no effect on his beautiful monster. Then they would call reinforcements, and the cycle would repeat.

In the meantime, Hawk took the mighty arms of his beast and swung them down, crashing building after building after building, stomping on civilians and spilling their guts, causing business after business to crumple and then implode.

Police unit after police unit showed up, trying desperately to stop him, following as he went down each street and caused destruction.

Eventually, the SWAT team was even called in, but even they couldn't stop the mighty machine.

Hawk was laughing hysterically, never having felt this much glee in his entire life. The world was blurry through his tears of joy, only making the destruction more rampant and plentiful.

But the rain to his parade came when there was a loud thud on the roof above him, and he looked up.

It was the blond one, dressed in his stupid superhero costume. He growled and swung his machine wildly, but the kid just wouldn't let go. The stupid Slapshot, or whatever he was called, just wouldn't budge.

Hawk finally had to get up, waling below where the pestering kid was standing, reaching up and pulling a door to the roof, which he climbed outside and got on top of.

The kid immediately smacked one of his hockey stick boomerangs across Hawk's face, but not waiting for a response, immediately smacking him in the other direction with his other boomerang.

He kept up like this, smacking him over and over again, causing him to bleed and causing teeth to fly out every so often.

He finally gathered up his strength and tried to punch back, but his wrists were grabbed by something. He could just barely see out of his peripheral vision a blur of purple, and coupling that with the feel of cotton surrounding his wrists, realized it was the pretty one. Bandana Man, as they had called him.

Meanwhile, as Hawk got the living crap beat out of him, the Surgeon appeared towards the bottom of the machine, ignoring the protests of the police and climbing up into it, getting right to work trying to disable it.

Up on top, Slapshot finally ceased on the smacking, realizing his victim had been tortured enough, and Bandana Man continued to hold on with his beloved bandanas.

But without being smacked, Hawk finally gathered his strength, throwing his head forward, and throwing Bandana Man in front of him.

He snaked out of his bandana cuffs, punching his opponent harshly in the stomach, throwing puch after punch to his face and wherever else he could manage.

Slapshot raced over to help his friend, but Hawk just pushed him hard, causing him to stumble and slip off of the edge of the machine, luckily getting caught by a nearby police officer.

The police were to stunned to do anything, not realizing now was the opportunity to shoot Hawk and end this.

Hawk punched Bandana Man over and over, causing him to collapse then when his enemy was weakest, slipped a knife out of his jacket and raised it up, about to stab his foe.

But just then, he felt a shoe kick his hand, causing the knife to go sliding off to the side, falling to the ground.

Hawk looked up, seeing a redheaded woman whom he had never seen before.

He stood up, preparing to fight the woman, but then the police seemed to realize they had guns, and raised them, aiming for him.

They underestimated him though, because he had planned the whole thing out, and just as they pulled the trigger, he grabbed the woman and swung her in front of him, and the bullet hit her in her side, blood immediately visible.

Just as he thought he had won, and prepared to get back into his machine, the whole thing groaned and lowered, collapsing on the ground.

The Surgeon hopped out of the machine, and Hawk growled.

"You may have beaten me today." He yelled. "But this was only part of my plan. This city will be mine, and you all will suffer. I'll be watching you. Maybe from afar, maybe up close, but I will be watching all of you nonetheless, watching like a hawk."

And with that, he threw down two of his signature smoke bombs, disappearing before the police could catch him.

They attempted to run forward and catch him, but out of nowhere a crowd of strong, burly men dressed as hawks appeared and fought the police off.

Meanwhile, down the street stood a small girl, brown locks blowing in the breeze. Tears started forming in her eyes as she whispered, "Kendall? Logan? MOM?"

She started to shake with desperate sobs.

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, a large man with orange-tinted sunglassed showed up, grabbing the small girl and pulling her into his embrace.

"What happened Katie?" he said frantically.

"WHAT HAPPENED, DAMNIT?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hooray for my longest chapter yet, wow that was intense, please review, see you later! :P**

**BTL14 8D**


	5. V Afterwards

**A/N: Hooray for updates! I think you guys will like this chapter very much XD *laughs evilly*.**

**Oh, and By the way, there are a few cuss words as well as a M-F bomb in here, so beware!~**

**And I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so…..**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! If I did I would be so happy I would have a permanent smile and look like Joan Rivers….**

**Chapter V**

"What happened, Katie?" he said frantically.

"WHAT HAPPENED DAMNIT?"

Katie sobbed, trying to control herself, tears pouring down her cheeks. She hated looking vulnerable, but her mother was just shot! She couldn't help it!

"Katie, listen. I know something bad happened, but it is necessary that you tell me what it is. Everything will be OK, but I can't help you until you tell me what happened; so what is it? What happened?"

"My mom….shot…Hawk….escaped…..city….destroyed," Katie managed, but then choked on her words and resumed sobbing.

Gustavo understood what she was trying to tell him, and took in the sight that surrounded him.

Buildings were defiled into crumbled heaps; there was smoke floating out of a contraption that looked to be broken; and there were squished bodies everywhere. An ambulance was carrying Mrs. Knight away, and the boys were talking to the police..except for one. Where was Carlos?

"Where's Carlos, Katie?" Gustavo asked.

Katie just shrugged, whispering, "He came here with us…I don't know where he went. If it weren't for him telling us where Kendall, Logan, and James had gone, then….then…James…would've…DIED!" Katie resumed her hysterical sobs with the last word, unable to process the thought, and being reminded of her wounded mother.

Gustavo pulled her in for another hug, whispering that it would be okay.

Suddenly Katie was pulled out of Gustavo's grasp and turned around, being hugged by someone else.

Someone else who smelled like syrup and corndogs, with a warm, comforting body.

"Carlos." Katie cried. "Thank you…."

**.**

They arrived home after the police told them that Mama Knight would be okay aside from a few injuries, and would probably be released from the hospital the next day.

They all went their separate ways, heading to their respective rooms, except for Gustavo, who just sat on the couch. They were all clearly trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

Gustavo could hear various noises from the kitchen, but was too distracted to see what they were.

Was Hawk really trying to conquer the world? And after what happened today, could they really stop him?

A fair thirty minutes later, Katie called everyone into the kitchen, and everyone slowly made their way there. Once they saw why, though, their faces immediately lit up.

"I thought these could cheer you up." Katie said, handing out the 'Secret Family Recipe' snickerdoodles.

"Mom told you the recipe?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"Well, it took some work, but I got it out of her eventually." Katie said slyly.

Immediately Carlos was done with his cookie, and was holding his hands out to Katie, asking for more, which Katie gave in to.

They all moaned with delight at the delicious delicacies, scarfing them down happily.

"Oh my God! These are amazing! You have to tell me the recipe!" Gustavo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Katie, who gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about? You already know it!" she said incredulously.

"No I don't! Nobody told me the recipe! Or…maybe they did…and…I forgot it! That's it, I must've forgotten!" he replied, laughing.

"It's not something that you forget easily, Gustavo. You feeling alright?"

"Fine, fine…so what do you mean by it isn't easily forgotten?" he asked curiously.

"You're kidding! You have to remember it!" Katie said, and by now the boys had stopped eating their cookies and were glancing back and forth between Katie and Gustavo, confused.

"I…I….uhhhhh…I…" Gustavo said, stammering.

"Do you or do you not remember it?" Katie asked, more insistent this time.

"I…wait a minute…OH YEAH! I remember it! Don't know how I ever forgot!"

"Then what is it?"

"Huh?"

"What's the recipe?"

"I wouldn't want to give it away to the boys!"

"I think they're fine. What is the recipe Gustavo?"

Gustavo hesitated for a moment, gulping, but suddenly the phone rang, and Gustavo sighed with relief.

Nobody answered though, and all eyes remained on him.

"Aren't you guys going to answer that?" he asked.

"The answering machine will get it. Now answer the question." Katie said.

"What was the question?"

"What is the cookie dough recipe?"

Gustavo drew a blank, seemingly stuck, like he didn't know whether he should put it off longer, make some kind of retort that distracted from the question, or just run away.

"Gustavo."

Suddenly Gustavo's eyes grew three shades darker, and he released a deep, guttural growl.

Everybody stood up, nervously, confused about what was happening.

Then Gustavo lunged for Katie and she screamed, him trying his best to attack her.

The boys immediately grabbed Gustavo and tried to hold him back, grabing whatever they could.

"Gustavo? What the hell is wrong with you?" James yelled.

He turned to James and spat on him, hissing, "That knife should've landed in your heart, then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I?" Carlos asked.

James paled. "How do you know about that?"

Suddenly Gustavo started wildly laughing, throwing his head back. His body was shaking with his howls of delight, and everyone just stared at him, ready for anything.

When he finally finished laughing, he spoke up in a bold tone, "It is funny what you can get for a good lump of cash these days. Whether it be a nice outfit, or a new cellphone, or…" he started, then reached for his face.

He grabbed at his face and started pulling, and the boys grimaced at how disgusting him trying to rip his fat off was, until it actually started peeling off, revealing dark black underneath.

He kept peeling, until there were scraps of skin on the floor, and in front of them stood Hawk himself.

"…some quality stage make up and a fat suit."

Everyone watched, horrified, as he ripped of the fat suit he was wearing, leaving a formal tux underneath.

"You know, I underestimated you pests. I thought my disguise would go unnoticed, and that I would be able to safely hide here and spy on you for a while…but it looks like I was wrong." He said, a slight smirk still on his face.

"Where's Gustavo!" Katie said, glaring at Hawk and slowly stepping forward.

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall were frozen in shock, allowing Katie to slip past them and walk towards Hawk slowly.

"Somewhere…hidden." He said with a chuckle. "You know, when you leave your mansion windows opened, you never quite know who might sneak in, then ambush you in your own home….then take your identity as if you were them!" he said, full on laughing, with tears I his eyes.

"Where. Is. Gustavo?" Katie said fiercly.

"Oh, is the little girl worried about the poor, fat bastard?" Hawk taunted, immediately bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Burn in hell!" Katie spat.

Hawk stopped laughing, shocked and offended by the little brat, anger growing. "How dare you, you little bitch!" he exclaimed, then slapped her across the face, causing her to crumple to the floor and cry softly.

This snapped the boys out of their trance, and they charged Hawk, ready to attack, vengeance rushing through their veins, along with adrenaline.

Henchhawks appeared from everywhere, though, emerging from swirly slide, stepping out of rooms, coming out from behind the couch. The boys were too distracted with anger to ponder how they got in the apartment, meanwhile they slowly stepped in front of Hawk and towards the boys menacingly.

Hawk stepped slowly towards the door, watching them with his every step, while speaking; "Once again the mighty Hawk makes his escape, while the whiny little brat writhes on the floor with agony, and the four 'macho' teenage boys stand helplessly and watch. How amusing. I can't stay for tea, though, as conquering the world leaves one with a surprisingly busy schedule.

He pulled a hammer out of his suit, smashing the doorknob off of the door and kicking it down forcefully; he had to make a grand escape, after all, and opening a door wouldn't have exactly accomplished that.

"Talk to you soon, boys. Oh, and I'll be watching you still. I am ALWAYS watching." He said as he slowly exited the apartment and there was running and maniacal laughing heard.

All of the Henchhawks left, and on the way out, one pulled out a grenade and pulled the trigger, throwing it into the room and then running away with the rest.

Kendall and James dove for the grenade, while Carlos ran to the window and smashed it open, creating a hole for the explosive, and Kendall and James tossed it out.

Logan picked Katie up off of the ground, holding her tight, and suddenly there was a loud boom, accompanied by the ground rumbling and water splashing through the windows.

They were silent, until Kendall finally spoke in shock and fear.

"Motherfucker!"

**A/N: SO that last little profanity doesn't constitute this as an M rating does it? I don't think it does :D**

**I was going to hold off on the reveal until later, but I just couldn't help myself ;P.**

**Did you enjoy? Did you see it coming? What did you think? Please, tell me in a review! It is quick, easy, and each one makes my day!**

**Thanks to the consistent reviewers Vikwhis13 and TheWritingGames, along with any one time reviewer who I am too lazy to look up the names of :D**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D**


	6. VI The Searching Pt 1

**A/N: Okay, so who is ready for some suspense! Haha I know I sure am! Enjoy!**

**Chapter VI**

"What just happened?" Kendall wondered aloud, and the other three boys nodded in agreement and confusion.

Outside of the broken window there were screams and commotion to be heard, and there were people running down the hallways to find out what all of the commotion was about.

The boys stood, shocked, until Logan spoke, shattering the intense quiet. "We have to find him! We can't waist anymore time! We have to find him, now!"

"Yeah, I mean I can only imagine the panic Gustavo is going through right now…" Kendall said.

"Oh…I was kinda talking about Hawk…" Logan said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, I think it is clear to everyone that we find Gustavo first!" Kendall retorted.

"No! If we wait any longer we'll have no idea where to find Hawk, but I am sure Gustavo is just somewhere in his mansion!"

The boys were soon in a full-blown argument, getting in each other's faces and screaming the name of the person they thought they should find over and over.

"Hawk!" Logan would say.

"Gustavo!" Kendall would yell.

"Hawk!"

"Gustavo!"

"Hawk!"

"Gustavo!"

They did this for minutes until James yelled over both of their voices, "WHY DON"T WE JUST SPLIT UP! Logan and I go to find Hawk, and you and Carlos go to find Gustavo!"

Both boys stopped their arguing, thinking about this proposal, until they both shrugged, saying, "Yeah, nice plan James…"

And so they were off, Logan and James investigating Hawk's escape, and Kendall and Carlos going to find Gustavo.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINE!**

Logan and James made their way to the Palmwoods lobby, asking if anybody had seen Hawk, and if so, where he had gone.

The only problem was that NOBODY had seen him. No matter who they asked, the person just claimed that they weren't around or they were distracted by the explosion.

Finally, when they went to Bitters reluctantly and asked him, he said he saw him.

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone like that near the pool, as if he were about to get in….but then the explosion created so much smoke that I couldn't see him anymore…." He said. Then, more angrily and accusatory, he asked, "Do you two know anything about this explosion?"

Both boys just laughed nervously, saying no quickly and running away as fast as possible.

"So he was by the pool, almost as if he were going to get in…" Logan recapped.

"And the smoke from the bomb obscured where he went…" James continued.

"AHA!" both boys said at once.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan asked.

"If you're thinking that there is no way to find him, then yep, I am!" James said with a defeated sigh.

"No, not at all!" Logan said. "I was thinking I know where Hawk is."

James's eyes lit up, and he asked with wide eyes, "Where?"

Logan just rolled his eyes, pulling James towards the pool, mumbling to himself about getting smarter friends.

When they reached the pool, Logan jumped down into it, as it was now empty, and ignored the protests of Bitters.

He stepped over the large cracks in the bottom of the pool, making his way to the middle as James watched curiously.

Logan finally stopped, crouching down and feeling the cement. He closed his eyes and felt around some more, finally opening his eyes excitedly and rubbing his hand over one spot.

He knocked on the spot, and there was a hollow echo heard from below, as Logan felt around, looking for something.

He finally found it as he felt a collapsed handle, pulling it upright and pulling the door open slowly.

James hopped down into the pool with Logan curiously, looking as Logan slowly opened the door.

Both of the boys gazed down into the black pit beneath them, and Logan held his hand out to James.

James just looked quizzically at Logan for a minute, then realized what he wanted and handed Logan a quarter from his pocket.

Logan dropped the coin down into the pit, and both boys sat for a while, waiting for it to hit bottom.

But it never made a sound; this could only mean one thing: Logan and James were looking at one hell of a deep pit.

"Looks like we're gonna need some flashlights…"

**LINELINELINELINELINELINE.**

Kendall and Carlos were in the BTRMobile, slowly driving towards Gustavo's Mansion with Katie in tow.

Kendall was driving, and he was tightly gripping the wheel to the point where his knuckles were white, focusing intently on the road.

Carlos was looking out the window and humming to himself, thinking about butterflies or corndogs or whatever else little Carloses daydream about.

Katie was lying in the backseat, passed out; it had been a long day for the fragile girl.

After an awkward twenty minute car drive, Kendall finally pulled up to Gustavo's mansion, and they both hopped out, waking up Katie and pulling her out to.

The slowly advanced towards the door of the mansion, sighing with relief when they found it to be open.

They walked into the Foyer, making sure to be quiet, although for what purpose, they didn't know.

Kendall quietly closed the door behind him, and him and Carlos looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

They both split up to search the mansion, Carlos taking Katie.

Kendall immediately went into the kitchen, guessing that that was where Gustavo was when Hawk got him, and a lone pudding pack on the counter only confirmed this.

Kendall looked around carefully, examining any cabinets, until his stomach gurgled loudly, and Kendal shushed it.

'Wow, I just shushed my stomach….' Kendall thought to himself. 'I must be going crazy…'

There was another loud rumble, and Kendall realized his stomach wasn't going to stop until he satisfied it.

So he made his way to the fridge, guessing Gustavo wouldn't mind, especially after Gustavo was found by the,=m and they saved his life.

Kendall opened the fridge door quietly and sneakily, but had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

Inside the fridge was Gustavo, stuffed in like a sack of meat.

Kendall immediately felt for his pulse, but found none.

Gustavo was dead….

Hawk had gotten to him, and he died before the boys could save him.

Kendall suddenly gasped, and remembered something, whipping out his cell phone and calling their home phone number.

Nobody answered, and Kendall quickly called James; still no response.

He desperately called Logan, tapping his foot impatiently, until he heard the click that let him know someone answered. "Hello, Logan?" he asked.

"Kendall?" a voice said on the other end.

"Carlos, why do you have Logan's phone?" Kendall asked frustrated.

Carlos giggled, saying, "We must've grabbed each other's on accident. Hey, have—" He said, but Kendall hung up on him, midsentence.

He quickly dialed Carlos number, shaking with anticipation.

Just when he thought no one would answer, he heard Logan's voice, "Hello?"

"Logan, thank God! I need you to…" he started.

He was interrupted, however, by Logan's voice, which said, "Haha, faked you out! I'm not available at the time, but, please, leave a message!"

Kendall cursed Logan's smartass phone message, putting his phone on the counter.

He didn't have any more time to confirm, he just had to go and hope for the best.

Kendall immediately started sprinting as fast as he could, out of the front door and down the street; the car would've taken too much time.

He ran as fast as he could down several streets, maneuvering around pedestrians and jumping over obstacles.

He ran for what seemed like miles, past buildings, through people, and down streets, adrenaline kicking in and feet going into overdrive.

He ran and ran, not stopping, ignoring his wheezing breath, desperate to get ot his destination.

Finally he arrived, and threw the Hospital Doors open, flying to the front desk and stopping, which almost caused him to go flying due to the sudden change in motion.

He leaned down, with his hands on his knees, taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

"are you alright?" The secretary asked, looking over concerned.

Kendall ignored her, eventually standing up straight, and pushing down the burning pain in his lungs, frantically asked, "Jennifer Knight. She's my mother…I need to see her."

The secretary just gave him a quizzical look, finally sitting down in her chair and typing the name in to her computer.

"Sorry, hon, but it says right here that Mrs. Knight was already checked out by a family member."

Kendall looked up with horror, asking, "What family member?"

The secretary, with an agitated, yet concerned look on her face, looked through some papers on her desk.

"Here we go!" she finally said, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Mrs. Knight was checked out by a…..Gustavo Rocque!"

Kendall paled, on the verge of fainting.

'Oh no..' he thought.

'Hawk has my mother.'

**A/N: Okay, so I realize that probably sucked because it was a fluffy filler chapter, and didn't really have suspense like I said, but it had to be done ;D.**

**I promise the next chapter will have more intrigue, and be more interesting and mysterious :D.**

**In the meantime, however, please review! They are the pus to the zit that is my happiness :P.**

**Gross analogies aside, though, please do review! It doesn't take long, and if you do it, you earn my love!**

**Haha, later!**

**BTL14 8D**


	7. VII The Labyrinth

**A/N: Oh boy! Here we go again! Thanks for reviewing if you did that (Vikwhis13, Anonymous Skrtle, and TheWritingGames.) Hope you enjoy ;).**

**Chapter VII**

James and Logan returned to the secret entrance in the pool, this time with flashlights in hand, and with one final look at the sunlight, headed in.

Logan suggested that they get harnesses and repel in since it was so deep, but James, being James, just jumped right in.

"JAMES!" Logan yelled concerned.

Several minutes went by without a reply, and Logan grew more and more concerned.

Eventually, though, there was a small laughter, followed by, "I'm fine, Logie. Bet you fell for that, didn't you."

Logan rolled his eyes; he was going to have to yell at James for that later.

"Alright…coming in!" Logan said, then closed his eyes tightly, taking one final breath, and plunging into the darkness.

He could feel his stomach go up his throat as he flew down the long hole, waiting and waiting for the hard impact that awaited him.

But it never came; instead, he landed on something soft and cushiony…and wet.

Logan looked and felt around him, asking, "What is this slop?"

He was in a large pile of green something. It was runny and mushy, kind of like a big pile of green, watery pudding.

"I don't know…" James said, "…but it does not taste good."

"James, how many times have I told you not to eat mysterious substances?" Logan asked patronizingly.

"Hmmm….I'll have to go with…I don't care!" James retorted.

"Wow. Nice comeback, genius!" Logan said.

"I know, it was pretty nice! Thanks!"

"That was sarcasm, James."

"Eww, no thanks. I mean, I like you Logan, but not like that."

"SARCASM, not orgasm, stupid!"

"Look at the kettle calling the pot black!"

They went on like this for a few minutes, until there was a loud creak and they looked towards the noise.

"Maybe we should get going?" James asked nervously.

"Agreed." Logan said.

With that, they went down the hall in front of them.

And the hall to the right of that.

And the hall to the right of that.

And the hall in front of that.

And the hall to the left of that.

And the hall behind that.

They went through so many halls it seemed like they had been underground for an eternity.

They were both getting sick of the eerie green glow that seemed to illuminate this place, and the rotting smell that filled their noses.

Every corner they turned presented them with the same sight; grey brick walls with moss and mildew climbing up them, and a disgusting, dirty floor.

And the worst part was that it was eerily silent, he only noises being the two boys frequent breaths.

The boys went down what seemed like the fortieth hall, and sighed when they recognized the familiar pile of green slop; they were back where they started.

But now it was different; they started hearing things.

Things like the occasional footstep, or quiet whispers calling their names.

At one point they heard a loud, shrill scream echo down the various halls of the creepy labyrinth, stunning them and causing them to stand straight and still, looking around nervously.

"I-I don't like this place…I think we should leave." Logan said shaking.

"C-C-C'mon, it isn't th-that bad." James said

Suddenly James felt a long, chilling touch run down his spine, starting at his head.

That was when he freaked out, running forward and trying to find an exit.

He didn't even notice that he had ran without telling Logan, and that the smart boy was no longer beside him.

He just kept running, on the verge of hyper ventilating, until he realized that he couldn't find any exits, and he collapsed to his knees, holding his head.

He was hearing voices now, calling his name, threatening him, whispering things that made him wish he was never born.

He collapsed on the ground, world spinning, vision blurring. What was causing this? The hallucinating, the hearing and feeling things, the dizziness, and the…

James felt something lurk up his throat, then lifted his head up and allowed the vomit to free itself, as he sat, puking his guts out, for minutes on end.

Finally, when he was done retching and his stomach was empty, he caught his breath and sat up.

He did not feel good at all.

But something had changed…

Instead of looking at more hallways, James was now in front of a large room.

He slowly got up, stumbling weakly do to his recent episode of vomiting.

He walked towards the room, noticing that he didn't hear anything anymore, and the rotting was smell was gone; it was replaced with a smell of….machinery.

James finally reached the entrance to the room, walking in slowly.

It was a large, circular room with a dome for a roof, and towards the sides were various whizzing contraptions, steam bustling out of them.

But what was in the center of the room made James gasp with horror and shock.

He slowly backed up, hoping no one would hear him. He needed to get somewhere safe and think about what he just saw.

HE eventually stumbled against a wall and slid down it, holding his knees, and trying to comprehend what he just saw.

It..It was so….hideous. Yet it was heart wrenchingly sad to look at. ANd at the same time it made James fear for his life and for the life of his friends.

James took a shaky breath, thinking of what to do.

He finally thought up a plan that he didn't immediately think was bad, and stood up before he could change his mind.

He marched forward towards the room, determined.

On the inside, though, he wasn't so sure.

He took the final step back into the room, and silently prayed,

'God help me.'

**A/N: So what do you think was in the center of the room? To be honest, I'm not exactly sure I even know yet :) And why do you think James was suddenly hallucinating. And where is Logie? Don't worry, all will be revealed soon :).**

**What did you think? Go ahead and review…I know you are thinking about it ;D**

**On a different note, I watched the video of the boys cussing today…it was pretty shocking…not sure I believe it yet to be honest :D.**

**I knew it would be taken down again from Youtube, so I downloaded it..so if you haven't seen it yet, or you want to see it again, PM me!**

**Can't wait for the MSBWU video tonight XD. Apparently it is the best BTR music video yet….**

**Catch you later ;).**

**BTL14 8D.**


	8. VIII Captured

**A/N: Oh my corndogs I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this in so long….I just haven't known where to go. I think I might've found my way now :). So, without further ado, here is chapter whatever chapter this is! Enjoy!:**

**Chapter VIII:**

Kendall slowly backed out of the hospital in disbelief. His mom was gone….Hawk had her. Kendall wasn't there for her, and couldn't help her. He had no idea where she was, and by the time he found out, it would probably be too late.

But he wasn't just going to wait around for something to happen; no, he had to try and find her.

And so he was off, running back to Gustavo's mansion.

The only problem was that about one minute into running Kendall realized he was exhausted and stopped on the sidewalk, dialing 777-7777 for a taxi and waiting patiently for one to arrive.

When one finally pulled up, Kendall quickly opened the door and got in, telling the driver the address of the mansion.

They finally pulled up to it about 10 minutes later, and Kendall pulled out a wad of money and threw it at the driver.

HE ignored the irritated look he got in return and dashed out of the car and into the mansion, where he called Carlos's name several times.

But no one replied.

He went through each and every room looking for Carlos and Katie, but he couldn't find them. He looked in every cranny, searched through every nook, but they weren't there.

Around the third time Kendall passed the kitchen, though, he noticed something; the fridge door was open.

He slowly advanced towards it, heart thudding faster and faster, until he finally took the last step and reached the fridge.

Slowly he looked around the door, and gasped at what he saw. Gustavo wasn't in the fridge anymore. It was empty aside from a few hairs, a glob of pudding, and a couple smears of blood.

"What the hell…?" he whispered.

He closed the door and jumped as he saw a figure standing by him suddenly. He screamed andmoved back, blinking his eyes in disbelief.

It was only a vase that sat on the counter by the fridge though. Kendall sighed with relief. "Great, now I am going crazy…." He mumbled to himself.

He went around the house to search one last time, but it was still to no avail. He ended up in the foyer where he started.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, pacing back and forth. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!"

Now Carlos and Katie were nowhere to be found. He screwed up twice. First he lost his mom, then those two, and who was next? Who would disappear next because of Kendall's carelessness.

His eyes widened suddenly at the realization. "James and Logan!" he gasped.

He dialed the number for a taxi again, and ran out of the house, pacing in the garden until the taxi arrived.

He once again threw the door open and piled in, telling the driver the address of the Palmwoods.

The car slowly started forward, and Kendall looked outside of the window. What had he gotten himself and his friends into?

He slowly watched as street after street drifted by.

They passed the burned down Rocque Records, the beach, a park, a grocery store, the Palmwoods, a shopping mall, a restaurant….

Wait, what?

"Hey we already passed where I need to go." Kendall said to the driver.

With a gruff chuckle, the driver responded, "No, no. We may have passed where you wanted to go, but we are far from where you need to go."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Stop this car before—" Kendall started, but then he caught a glimpse of the driver in the rearview mirror.

"Hawk!" Kendall gasped.

Hawk looked up, looking directly at Kendall through the mirror. His eyes had an evil look in them, and he had a dark smile on his face. The look they indirectly shared sent a chill up Kendall's spine.

"Where are you taking me?" Kendall asked timidly.

Hawk just smiled wider, not giving a response. Kendall noticed their speed gradually increase.

After about a minute of eerie silence, they were going at probably ninety miles per hour, and Kendall was gripping his seat nervously. They swerved in and out of cars, zooming down the highway; it was all making Kendall rather nauseous.

The anxiety and speed at which they were traveling were having a substantial effect on Kendall as his vision started to blur.

He could hear Hawk laugh some more, and then him slowly saying, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

And that was when Kendall passed out.

**THIS IS A LINE.**

James walked into the large room determined. He had to put a stop to the atrocity in the center. It disgusted him like nothing else.

He finally made it to the hideous object, and picked it up with disgust.

"Does whoever left this here even know how bad this is for you hair?"

He picked up the generic hair product in disgust, barely holding onto it with his fingertips, and extending his arm as far as possible from his body.

"When it comes to hair, you can only use name brand, people! Ugh!" he said to no one in particular.

He stopped in his tracks though as he felt a rumbling in the bottle and it exploded, blasting James back and to the ground.

His head was smacked against the cold concrete floors, and his vision slowly blurred as he went unconscious.

Somewhere in the room a deep voice rang out into a phone, "We got the pretty one, boss."

There was chuckling heard in return, and a voice responded from the phone, "Great, I've got the leader with me right now. I got the mom and the little bitch girl earlier, along with the childish one. Did you get the smart one?"

"Yes, master."

"Great, that means we have all of them. Now that we have them and the fat one is dead, we can go on to the next phase. No one can stop us now!"

**A/N: Le gasp! What is happening? Will the boys be okay? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**And oh James, you shallow, shallow person…I still love you though haha!**

**Sorry this was short! I tried to make it as long as possible! The next chapter will either go up this Friday, thanksgiving weekend, or the week after this one before December first.**

**Oh and just in case you don't read Big Time Love, I have a twitter which is at NewFriendCode. If you have one, you should follow me! I will follow back!**

**So, please review? Thanks in advance haha!**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	9. IX At Fault

**A/N: Ok, Ok, so I know that this is probably the last story I should be updating right now, but I got inspiration and I went with it ;). Oh, and this chapter has some bad language/racial slurs. I am not saying it, people the character is! It also has some violence. Enjoy! **

**Chapter IX**

There was a rustling sound and the whistle of wind as a sack was ripped off of James's head. Bright lights assaulted his eyes and made him squint, as he tried to make out the scene before him. At first everything was blurry and unrecognizable, but slowly things came into focus as James observed the scene surrounding him.

He was in a large, dark room that smelled of mold and dust. It was dark except for a few areas which were well lit by small lamps that hanging above them, which barely provided enough light to be able to see. James cold tell the room was large, and it seemed to be circular; almost like the round underground room where he was…assaulted.

Memories started flooding back to James of what had happened. He could feel pain where the dart had hit him in the neck and his face felt bruised from collapsing on the ground.

His muscles felt sore as if he had been in the same awkward position for a long time. He was sitting on his butt with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. His arms and ankles were tied together, and the rope was starting to cut into his skin, making him sore. How long had he been like this?

Somewhere in the distance James could hear a soft mumbling, but he couldn't identify the words.

Suddenly he heard more rustling, and craned his neck to see what the source of the noise was. He couldn't move his head much, but from what he could see in his peripheral vision, it looked like someone else was having a sack pulled off of their head.

Who else was here because of him? If he hadn't been so conceited and shallow, then he probably wouldn't have been in this position and he could've helped who he assumed were his friends sitting next to him. He fell into the trap, though, just like they expected him to; he was so weak it sickened him.

As more and more rustling was to be heard, there were also soft groans that filled the room, which James presumed to be coming from the people sitting next to him.

Eventually the rustling stopped, and there were light footsteps that echoed through the room. Then there was a soft whisper and some more footsteps, and finally, a small, yet clear click.

With the click a few more overhanging lamps flashed on and James could see a little bit farther. He swore he could see the shapes of people standing in a circle around him and his fellow abductees, but he couldn't tell for sure.

His suspicions were confirmed as a there was a flurry of footsteps and the ring of people stepped closer and closer. As they came into view James saw that they were all Henchhawks, in black suits with silver beaks strapped on their faces.

"W-What's happening?" a voice said to James's left.

Carlos.

"Carlos, be quiet," another voice said from behind James.

Katie.

The Henchhawks finally stopped about six feet away from the cluster of people tied up in the center of the room.

"Where am I?" a voice moaned from James's left.

Logan.

"Who are you?" a voice said boldly immediately to James's right.

Mrs. Knight.

There was silence for a while until footsteps were once again heard by everyone, getting louder and louder. Finally they stopped, and directly to James's left a voice said, "Hawk! Let us go!"

Kendall.

So it was his friends that he got trapped. They were all trapped here and at Hawk's will, and it was all James's fault.

HIs thoughts were interrupted as Hawk slowly began pacing the circle of hostages, saying, "I bet you all are pretty confused. You may be wondering where you are, or what is happening. Well, in short, I've outsmarted every single one of you and taken advantage of your weaknesses to capture you; and now you are all in my possession."

He cackled shortly, still pacing, but then stopped somewhere to James's right and once again spoke.

"You, the wetback. You can't resist a corndog. You're so stupid and childish to just eat anything that you found just because it looks good. Maybe if you were a bit smarter, then just maybe you woulnd't have been tricked."

There were more footsteps and James bit his lip, trying to stop himself from yelling out at Hawk for hurting Carlos; he could hear a slight sniffling from where he sat.

The footsteps ceased as Hawk addressed his next victim. "You, the nerd. If you weren't always so rational and obsessive, you and your friend would have stuck together and not be here now. But, sadly, you just had to keep calm in the worst of situations, you had to do what was smartest. Maybe if you went with your instincts instead of what you read in books, maybe then you wouldn't be here. You try and be smart to save your friends, but you only failed them."

James was causing his lip to bleed now. He was furious; how dare Hawk talk to his friends that way.

"And you, the pathetic, pathetic leader. You couldn't see through your thick, bushy eyebrows to save yourself. Maybe if you were more observant then you would've noticed who was really driving that taxi. Your eyes are always big and bulging, and yet you can't notice simple details. And maybe if you weren't so reckless and brash, maybe then you wouldn't have ditched your friends at the first sign of trouble and they wouldn't have been captured."

"I did it to save my mom…" Kendall mumbled quietly.

_Slap._

_"Don't speak back to me, little son of a bitch."_ Hawk spit out.

James couldn't hold back his anger any longer. "Don't talk to my friends that way, you freak." He yelled out.

Hawk chuckled and walked to where James was sitting. "If it isn't the conceited, pretty boy, coming to his friends defense. Where exactly were you during all of this? Hm? Were you by your friends' sides helping them? Or were you ditching your friends and running away like the little scared boy you are? And to make things worse, you just had to be so conceited that you fell into my little trap. Not only are you stupid as shit, but you're conceited. You're lucky you have your looks, otherwise you'd be nothing. I wouldn't rely on that long, though, because you aren't even that attractive."

Tears stung at James's eyes, as Hawk's words hurt him. He knew every bit of information he said was true; he was conceited, he was stupid, this was his fault, and he was ugly. He was nothing. Nothing.

Hawk just laughed and walked to James's right, approaching Mama Knight.

"You, the disgusting cow. You gave birth to the idiotic, impulsive bastard and the ugly, stupid bitch. And on top of that, you are so overprotective, you got yourself shot. You tired to save your son, but could you help him when you were in the hospital for a day? And I can see where your pathetic children's stupidity comes from, because you fell for a horrible disguise and a horrible lie. You are worthless."

Hawk walked a bit more, then spoke for the final time. "Don't think I forgot about you, bitch. You're just my favorite, so I kept you for last. You may act all strong with your stocks and contracts, but on the inside you are just a little girl. Without anyone to guide you, you practically ran into my arms. Maybe you should be playing tea party and not trying to save the world, princess, because you are a weak little fuck. A disgrace to everyone here. If I were you, I'd have killed myself already. You are ugly as hell, you are weak, you are stupid, you are childish, you are impulsive, and you are rational. You are the bad in every single person in this room times four. You may think that you are some kind of miracle deus ex machina, but let me tell you, this isn't all a plot to a fantasy book, this isn't a script to a TV show, this is real life. Without that, you are nothing. You are just a waste of everyone's time.

"So now all of you see that you are helpless little wimps. You all got captured, and now this is the end for all of you. You can no longer stop me. It is over.

"You did make it pretty far, though, and I admire that. So I'll let you in on a little secret. So without further ado, Henchhawks, reveal yourselves!"

In unison every single Henchhawk raised their arms to their faces, grabbing their beaks and pulling.

Masks slipped off of each and every one of them and fell to the floor, and everyone in the room gasped.

James could only see one in front of him, but he was shocked.

Standing before him was Kelly. She had an evil look in her eyes and a smug grin on her face.

He could hear other names that his friends were exclaiming, and they were equally shocking.

He heard Camille, Jo, Bitters, Tyler's mom, and what sounded like Stephanie.

He didn't want to imagine who else there was.

The room broke into loud chaos as everyone asked why and cried out with sadness and shock and anger. The yelling seemed to last forever and got louder and louder by the minute, and James wondered if he was the only silent one.

Hawk yelled for silence, and everyone obliged. To the group of Henchhawks, he said, "I think they've had enough shock for today, guys. I think we should leave them to their…confusion."

James could just hear the happiness in his voice, the smugness, and it caused his anger to once again flare. What had he done to all of their friends to make them work for him. He could only imagine the horrible, horrible things that he did to him. And it made James angry like never before.

He wouldn't let Hawk get away with this.

He looked down and tired to collect himself as they all shuffled out of the room, leaving James, Mrs. Knight, Carlos, Katie, Logan, and Kendall alone.

At first there was a shocked silence as everyone tried to comprehend what had just happened. There was also light sniveling from a few who were still crying from Hawk's verbal assault.

Kendall was the one to break the silence, saying, "This is bad….he's going to do something horrible and we can't stop it. And on top of that he has everyone we know in on it, and they'll get in trouble too, and we are stuck here, left to rot while they destroy the city. This is bad..bad bad bad bad bad."

"Maybe they're only pretending, like they are double agents or something?" Logan said quietly.

"No, they aren't. Didn't you see the look in their eyes? They're gone." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, but.." Logan started.

"No buts Logan! It's over, and it's all my fault. Hawk was right. If I hadn't been so impulsive and brash, then we wouldn't be stuck here. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I messed up like this. I can't believe it. Why didn't I see this coming? What's wrong with me?"

"You know what, Kendall, this isn't all about you. We all made mistakes, and we could try and blame ourselves all day, but that wouldn't accomplish anything, now would it? Hawk is trying to tear us apart, destroy our self confidence, and you are letting him. It doesn't matter what happened or how we got here or who's fault this is; we just need to focus on what to do now. If you get too caught up in this past, there is now way you can focus on the future."

There was silence for a while, until Mama Knight said, "Wow, James, that was beautiful. I didn't know you had it in you."

There were murmurs of agreement and James could feel a blush crawl through his cheeks. He was glad no one could see him.

"So who has a plan to get out of this place?"

THIS IS A LINE. - .

"You idiot! You are messing everything up! Why can't you just do what you are told?" a voice yelled from behind a desk in a darkly lit room.

"But I-I did everything you told me to, sir! I followed your instructions exactly!" the man's underling replied.

"Just because you sing the right words, Hawk, doesn't mean that you have the right pitch. I don't think I can trust you anymore, with how much you've screwed this up."

"N-No, please don't fire me! I can do this, I promise!"

"Who said anything about firing you?" the man behind the desk said. He slowly raised his arm to reveal a black pistol. "Don't you worry you're little ass. I don't require you anymore, but I won't fire you. No, I'll fire at you instead." he said with a dark laugh.

"N-No! Please! Give me another chance! Please!"

"Stop begging like a little bitch and at least die with dignity. I have given you enough chances, Hawk. I am tired of your PATHETIC FAILURE! You can't do anything right, and I am absolutely sick of it."

"Well if I'm doing such a bad job, why don't you get off your lazy little as and do something about it?"

The man smacked his gun across Hawk's face, savoring the whimper he let out.

"Oh, I will. I will get up and do something about it." He said, then rose.

He walked around his desk and towered over Hawk, who was now shaking with fear. He grabbed a fistful of the shoulder area of Hawk's suit jacket and threw him to the floor, where he started to relentlessly kick him in the ribs and face. Hawk begged and begged for relief, and after a while the kicks ceased. Hawk sighed in relief, but his relief ended as he saw his master pick up the chair he was pulled off of and swing it down, shattering it on Hawk.

His bones ached with pain and he could feel several broken bones, snapped ribs, and blood oozing everywhere. Tears started to pour out of his eyes as he begged for his life.

"Guess you don't want your dignity." the man said as he raised his gun, aiming directly for Hawk's head.

And then he pulled the trigger.

And as the bullet roared into Hawk's brain, instantly killing him and causing blood to fly in every direction, some hitting the man's face, he smiled. He just loved that new death smell.

**A/N: Wow, I am so happy at how long this was! I was inspired by HeavenRose's Another Reason , which is an amazing story. If you haven't already, you should go read that!**

**So, suspenseful, huh? Who is this mysterious man? Why are their friends betraying them? It will be revealed soon, kids. HAHAHAHA.**

**Oh, and I repeat, I do not mean to offend any by the racial slur in this. I am not saying it, and I do not support that kind of thing. So please don't be angry with me!**

**The next chapter will have some action, finally. In the meantime, how about reviewing? Please? I'll update faster the more/ longer reviews I get!**

**Later!**

**BTL14 8D.**


	10. X Our Villain

**A/N: Wow. I am so sorry. I can't believe how fast six months has gone by. I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in half a year. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me. There is a short recap at the beginning of this chapter, but besides that, you might need to go back and reread. I am so sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy:**

** **Chapter X****

Previously on Big Time Revenge: James woke up along with the rest of the crew in a mysterious room. Several henchhawks revealed themselves to be their closest friends, and Hawk verbally assaulted everyone. Soon after, an unknown man told Hawk he failed and shot him dead.

Now: The man finished wiping the floor clean, throwing the blood-soaked rag into the crackling fire by his desk. He then stood, dusting his pants, and sitting at his desk.

He chuckled lightly and mumbled, "Idiot." under his breath, then he resumed the writing he had been up to before he talked to Hawk.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" James asked his fellow hostages.<p>

"Well, I think I might have a knife in my pocket." Katie responded. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, until she responded, "It's a pocket knife!"

"Alright, here, I'll help get it out." Kendall said, scooting close to Katie so his back was to her. Then, with his tied hands, he slowly pushed the pocket knife out of her pocket. He grabbed the knife of the floor and pulled the small blade out.

Slowly but surely he proceeded to cut the ropes binding his hands, then once his hands were free, he cut the ropes tying his feet and legs.

"Alright, who wants to be freed first?" he asked, then went person by person and began to free everyone from their ropes.

* * *

><p>There was a knocking sound that echoed through the modest office.<p>

"Come in." a gruff voice said.

The door slowly opened and a figure walked in, unidentifiable due to the dark lighting of the office.

"Y-You wanted to see me, s-sir?" the person squeaked fearfully.

"Yes, have a seat." the man responded.

The small figure took a seat in a chair opposite the man and his desk. They looked around fearfully, noticing a broken chair off to the side of the room and the gross smell in the room. The soft fire illuminated the frightened girl's face, just barely making her face distinguished from the dark of the room.

The man stopped his scribbling, and slowly set down his pen. Then, in a very hushed tone, he spoke. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here, aren't you?" he said.

"Um...k-kinda." the girl barely whispered.

"Well, you see, that little pest was getting on my nerves, so I shot him and now he's dead." the man spoke calmly. "And, well, I now need someone to take his place. A new underling to do my...dirty work." he explained.

"S-So why did you choose me?" she asked.

"Well, you're just so...unpredictable. You seem like a friend, but then you attack people."

"I-I don't know."

The room went silent.

The fire blew out, killing the only light in the room.

A faint growl could be heard from the man.

A chill went up the girl's spine.

The man slowly rose. "What did you just say to me?" he asked quiet but furious.

"I-I said, of course I'll do it!" the girl exclaimed.

The fire somehow relit itself and the room went back to normal.

"Good, good." the man said, chuckling darkly. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so, two of us should probably stay here, and then the other four of us should probably go searching." Logan spoke up once everyone was untied.<p>

"No, it's important we stick together, so either all of us go or none of us go." Kendall replied, and no one questioned his authority.

So one by one they exited the room through a lone door in the left of the room. They came out into a long, dark hallway, which they began to walk down.

Soon they all heard a small noise, and as they continued to walk down the hallway, the noise turned into voices and they could almost completely hear the conversation.

"So why do you think he called her up there?" one voice said.

"I don't know...I hope it's not something bad. I mean, she's like my closest friend, I couldn't stand it if she got hurt." the second one said.

"Poor..." the first one started to say, but then they stopped. The group sat in silence for a few moments, looking around. There was no way they could all escape in time if they got caught.

"What is it?" the second voice asked, much quieter this time.

"I thought I heard...breathing." Everyone froze, waiting to get caught.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here? Get back to work! I've been promoted now, I'm in charge, so get back to work!" a new third voice said, and footsteps could be heard as their voices faded in the distance.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That...that sounded like..." Logan started to say, but he cut off midsentence.

"I know, Logan. I'm sorry." Kendall said as he pat his back comfortingly. "But we can't think about that now. We have to keep moving."

The group silently began to walk again, and soon they reached the end of the hallway. In front of them was a large wall made out of only glass, acting as a window. Rain was slowly rolling down the glass and outside in the dark night they could just barely make out the lights of the city.

"So we're in a building outside of the city. And pretty high up, too.." James said, looking out the window.

They all sat in hushed silence for a few moments, until once again Kendall spoke up. "We should probably get going. The sooner that we get out of this place, the better."

"But, which way do we go?" Logan asked. There were hallways to both their left and their right.

"We should probably go left." Mama Knight said.

"What makes you say that?" Katie questioned.

"Well, those people we heard were to the left, right? And if all of the 'henchhawks' or whatever are there, then I'd say that's where our best bet for the exit would be. After all, they wouldn't leave it unattended."

"Wow, that's pretty smart, mom." Kendall said.

"Of course, where do you think you got your leadership skills from?" she replied coyly.

Kendall simply rolled his eyes and then the group silently began to move left.

When Carlos began to move, however, he felt an arm pulling him back. He looked behind him to see Logan holding him back with his finger to his lips.

When Carlos gave him a quizzical look, Logan began to pull Carlos down the hall to the left. Once they were out of hearing range of the others, Carlos asked, "Why did we go down a different hall?"

"Well, I just had a feeling that they might get into trouble. It wouldn't be good if all of us got caught up, would it. I figure that we could go and get help. I know, it seems like we are betraying them, but it might be the only chance they've got."

Carlos didn't question Logan's intentions, seeing how smart he was. So together, they wandered down the hall to the left until the finally reached its end.

In front of them they could just barely make out in the moonlight a large, industrial-like door.

So, they pushed it open with a large creak, and together, they wandered into the unknown.

Too bad they didn't notice the lone figure who had been following them, as he slowly dragged the door shut behind them and locked it.

"Suckers." He chuckled to himself, then wandered off.

* * *

><p>"What, what is it now?" The man said as yet another knocking noise echoed through the office.<p>

The door opened, and the girl walked in. "We have a bit of a situation, sir."

"What could possibly be wrong that you need to interrupt me in my work?" the man said irritably.

"Well…the thing is…we think they might have..um…escaped." The girl said fearfully.

"I knew that idiot Hawk would've screwed this up." The man sighed, not looking up from whatever writing he was doing on his desk.

"So what do we do?" the girl asked.

"That's not my problem."

"I don't know if I can handle it though."

The man shook his head and sighed, dropping his pen on the table. "You can handle it, trust me. You are my daughter, after all."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." The girl whispered.

"Kay. Now get out." The man said.

"Yes, dad." The girl said, then exited the office.

"This is all such a mess. If she doesn't fix this problem, then I will. It better not come to that." The man grumbled to himself as he resumed his work.

* * *

><p>The group that now consisted of Kendall, James, Katie, and Mama Knight continued down the right hall. As they walked they began to see the soft glow of a light coming through a door in the distance.<p>

"This is it guys. We're going to be caught soon. Don't let them capture you though. Do whatever you have to to get out of this place." Kendall said.

"Wait a minute…where's Carlos?" James asked, looking around.

"Yeah, and Logan, too?" Katie asked.

"Oh crap we lost them." Kendall said frankly.

"Oh no…this is bad…what if they got caught? No no no no no no no!" James exclaimed.

"James quiet, do you want to be caught?" Katie said.

"Everyone stay calm and think rational." Mama Knight said. "We just need to go back and find them."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." a voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see Camille standing there with her arms crossed. Behind her stood a few other traitors from before.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" James asked, stepping forward defensively.

"Is that a challenge?" Camille asked.

"Bring it on!" James said, and rushed towards Camille before anyone could stop him. Camille grabbed him and threw him onto the ground, then jumped down, slamming into his chest. James didn't hesitate though to throw her off and stand up, ducking down to avoid a punch. He quickly stood staright again and threw his fist into Camille's face. He was beyond caring whether this traitor was a girl or not. He wasn't going to let her get in their way.

Mean while, the other 'henchhawks' rushed the rest of the group. Tyler's mom bounded over to Mama Knight, Kelly ran towards Katie, and Jett went to Kendall.

Mama Knight stepped to the side and watched Tyler's mom run past her, then when she slid to a halt and turned around, Mama Knight smacked her across the face. While Tyler's mom was recovering from the shock, Mama Knight grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, then watched her flail trying to get back up. "Maybe it's time to cut back on those cookies." Mama Knight said, then went to help the others. She could be mean if she had to.

As soon as Kelly reached Katie, Katie slid under her legs and pushed her from behind, causing her to stumble. Then when Kelly turned around Katie kicked her directly in the face, giving her a bloody nose. Kelly tried to recover, but Katie didn't give her the chance, pinching a spot on her neck and watching her collapse to the ground.

Jett on the other hand quickly had Kendall outmatched, punching him relentlessly. Soon Kendall was on the ground and being kicked in the ribs, crying out in pain. Just as he was about to blackout, though, the kicks stopped and Kendall glanced up to see his mom punching Jett in the face. "Nobody hurts my boy!" she said, punching him again. Then Katie came over and while Jett was distracted, did the same thing to him that she did to Kelly.

Eventually Tyler's mom got back up on the ground, but before she could make it to Mama Knight again, Katie tripped her and also pinched her neck. "And then there was one…" she said ominously.

They all went over to help James out with Camille. So far they were both avoiding each other's attacks fairly well.

That ended, though, when Mama Knight stepped in and grabbed Camille by the hair, saying, "Sorry about this, Camille," and throwing her into the wall. She slowly slid down, and Katie came towards her, ready to make her pas out too, but Camille was agile and she slowly slipped from beneath Katie and ran away quickly.

They let her go and rushed over to Kendall. "Are you okay?" Mama Knight asked.

Kendall only groaned in response.

"Don't worry big brother, everything will be okay soon."

* * *

><p>Carlos and Logan slowly wandered into the large room they had stepped in, not even noticing when the door closed.<p>

Immediately they could smell the rotting flesh, and they cringed.

"Ugh, what is that?" Carlos asked. He gagged, looking around.

"I don't know." Logan replied. "It smells like…death."

"Oh, here's a light switch." Carlos said, his eyes watering by now.

He clicked the lights on and they both saw it.

Logan timidly approached the body laying on the cold, concrete floor.

"Hawk is dead."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door to the man's office for the third time.<p>

"What!" he asked exasperated.

The door once again opened and his daughter once again walked in.

"They beat us." She said quietly, before he could even ask what she wanted. "I'm the only one that escaped."

The man jumped up, his chair flying back and crashing against the wall.

"DAMNIT!" he roared, rushing around the desk. "CAN I NOT TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE!"

He shoved past the girl, throwing her to the ground. He turned around, spitting out, "You are dead to me. Worthless."

He turned back around and continued out the door, mumbling, "I'll take care of this myself. I'll end it , once and for all."

**A/N: And that's that. Please review. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't though. I'm such a horrible person for not updating this in so long.**

**There's one chapter left after this. You ready?**

**Hopefully it will be up soon because I'm now on summer break, so…*knocks on wood***

**Thanks for reading!**

**BTL14.**


	11. XI Revenge

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter! Sorry it's been such a long and windy road, and thank you to the two people who reviewed the last chapter. Hardly anyone reads this it seems like, but if you do, please review this so that I know where I can improve and so I am motivated to write more! Even if you hate my writing, tell me! I'm desperate here, people! *sobs***

**Anyways, as for a sequel, there might be one. It depends. Because of my schedule next year, I can only write this summer. And I won't start the sequel to this until I finish my other opened fics. So I might start a sequel this summer, it may be next summer, or it may be nonexistent, who knows.**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed this story . Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the finale of Big Time Revenge:**

**XI**

Camille sat down on a chair in her father's office. She ruined it. This was her one and only chance to redeem herself with her father, and she screwed it all up.

She went through all of the trouble of turning all of her friends and fellow Palmwoods residents against Big Time Rush. It took so much convincing to get them to believe that they were working for Hawk. She even had to kidnap them and take them to an empty warehouse where they were slowly tortured to the point where they had so much hate that they needed to direct it at someone. And that was when Camille told them that it was Big Time Rush were the ones holding them captive. By that point, they were brain dead. They would do anything to get out of that place. So they agreed to the plan.

It wasn't easy getting Hawk to do the dirty work either. It was surprisingly hard that night when she visited him in prison to convince him to go along with her plan. It took hours of persuasion. Then she gave him the schematics for the bomb and informed him of the rest of the plan. And after that, he was her father's complete and total puppet.

To be honest, Camille was always vying for her father's attention. She slowly drew Logan in and pretended time after time to be in love with him, just so she could kill him. WAs that what she had been reduced to? A bounty hunter for her father?

Everything had been a conspiracy. Since the very minute she was born. Gustavo Rocque was merely an agent of her father's, telling people that they were talented just to bring them closer. The palmwoods was nothing more than a set, a fake home that relaxed his targets so that they hadn't seen it coming.

Big Time Rush had just been his latest target. And Hawk was just a random, unfortunate person that had gotten in the way of her father's plan. He became jealous of Gustavo's fake fame, and he got wound up in the plan. He probably would've been safe in prison. But it was just to perfect that Big Time Rush had an enemy that could do the dirty work for her father.

And once her father was done with him, he killed him. Because he was no longer needed.

All of it, all of the planning, all of the killing, had no reason behind it. That was the worst part. Her father was what you could call crazy. He had…'visions' in which he would see who he had to kill next. And in each vision, there would be a reward waiting for him. And he always got that reward.

Except for one time. One mistake. One flaw in the system. Once he had a vision to kill Camille's mom, his wife, and in return, he would rule the world.

And so he did it. But did he get to rule the world? No.

That's when he lost it, really. That's when he became evil. From then on out, he killed just to kill. He had an undying fire in him.

Then he came up with a plan. A plan to get what he had done so much wrong for. A plan to rule the world.

It involved creating a celebrity force so popular, then killing them off. Then framing the government. And all of the fans of the celebrity force would rise up and topple the government. Leading the uprising would be her father. Soon after that he would rule the United States. And soon after that, the world.

But it kept failing. And with each failure, her father became less and less human.

All of the current palmwoods residents were options for the celebrity force. And then when one rose out amongst the others in fame, in this case Big Time Rush, the others would be manipulated into helping kill them. But it always failed. And then all of the palmwoods residents would be cleared out, and a new batch would come in.

That's how it always went.

That time that her father threatened to leave if Camille didn't have an acting part, was really because ehe wanted to try it in a different place. Los Angeles wasn't working. But then when he discovered Big Time Rush was making a music video, he thought that maybe, that time it would work.

The details of the plan never escaped because they never knew that her father was the one who was really in charge. There was always a puppet, in this case Hawk. And people were always too stupid to connect the dots of it happening over.

And over.

And over.

Camille let out a small whimper. A tear slipped from her eyes and onto her father's desk, where there was messy handwriting on several sheets of paper.

She gasped and quickly tried to dry the paper, hoping it wouldn't smear; her father would go insane if it did.

But as she was drying it she couldn't help but read what was on the paper.

It looked like it was a journal entry or something…

She flipped to the first page and read the title, "How I Dominated The World."

So her father really was crazy.

Slowly she read through it, getting more scared the more she read. Finally, when she reached the last page, she gasped and dropped the paper.

"Oh no." she squeaked out.

He was changing his plans.

And this time he would succeed.

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Mama Knight, and Katie all hurried into a doorway near where they had fought everyone. The rushed down several corridors and turned many corners until they finally stopped to talk. They were now standing by an elevator waiting for it to arrive.<p>

"What is going on?" James asked.

"Why would our friends do that stuff?" Kendall said.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we get out of here alive. Obviously it is going to be harder than we thought." Mama Knight responded.

"Wait, what about Logan and Carlos?" James questioned frantically.

"We don't have time to find them. We'll have to get help and come back for them." Mama Knight said.

"No! We have to find them! We can't leave them behind!" Kendall protested.

"Honey, I know that you want to save your friends, but you can't do that if you are dead."

"They aren't my friends, they are my brothers, and I won't leave them behind! I would rather die than know that I let them die just so I could live!" Kendall said.

His mom took this in for a moment, until the elevator finally made a ding sound and the doors slowly slid open. Mama Knight glanced at it warily before gulping and saying, "Fine, but we have to make it quick."

"Thank you." Kendall said and gave his mom a quick hug. "But where could they be?"

"They must have slipped away when we went down that path after we saw the window and stuff." Katie said.

"Oh…yeah, they must have gone down the other way!" James exclaimed.

Without a word they all ran back the way they came.

"Let's just hope we aren't too late…" Kendall said.

* * *

><p>"What? What do you mean Hawk is dead?' Carlos asked Logan.<p>

"Do you not see him dead right there?" Logan said.

"Well, yeah, I do, but how could he be dead? Who killed him?"

"I don't know, Carlos. But it's clear that more is going on here than we previously knew about. Things are getting dangerous. And we may not make it out of here alive. Just know Carlos, that whatever happens, I love you. You are my brother and you always will be, and no matter how annoyed I ever got with you, I have always loved you."

"Logan, don't say that, we are going to make it out of here fine!" Carlos said, tearing up.

"We might not, Carlos. Just be prepared. Things are deeper than we thought they were. Something is going on that we don't know about. I have a feeling that someone…sinister is behind all of this. And the path back to our normal lives, the path back to safety and peace, might be a long one. And we will fight whatever bad gets in our way. But this isn't a fairytale Carlos. Things may turn out horrible. And I just want you to be prepared."

"But, Logan…" Carlos started to say, but he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Logan! Carlos! Are you guys in there?" someone was yelling.

They both ran over to the door. "Yeah, we're in here," Logan yelled back.

"Oh thank God. We thought we lost you." Another voice said. Logan tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Um, guys, we have a problem." Logan said.

"What?"

"The door's locked."

Logan heard rattling from the other side, but the door stayed still. "Anyone have any ideas?" he heard from the other side.

"Here, I think If I can observe the metal long enough, then maybe I can know where the pressure points are, and…" Logan started to say.

He was interrupted though by a loud, "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" from Carlos as he ran forward and threw a fire hydrant against the handle. It fell off and he slowly pushed the door open.

"Or we could just do that." Logan said.

They found the other group and everyone took their turns hugging each other, until Katie spoke up, saying, "Um, guys? Escaping? Remember?"

"Oh yeah," a few of them remarked and then they began their way back down the hallway.

"Wait, guys!" Logan said, and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"In…in that room, Carlos and I found something. Well, the thing is…that…Hawk is dead."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the news.

"We don't have time to think about it now." Mama Knight finally spoke. "Getting out of this death hole is our first priority."

Everyone silently agreed and made their way back to the elevator. The halls were strangely quiet, and so was the first floor once they descended to it in the elevator.

"It is strangely empty in here…." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah…I suppose that's a good thing, though." Logan said.

"It seems kinda….suspicious." Katie replied.

By this point they were all standing by the exit to the building, which was just a simple set of doors.

They didn't hesitate to push through it, and they all sighed when they felt the cool night air and their skin.

"Finally, we're out of that place." Carlos said. He was the last out of the building.

"I don't think it's over yet, Carlos." Logan spoke.

"What do you mean?" Carlos said, but then he looked up and saw what Logan meant.

Standing in a blockade in front of the building were all of the 'henchhawks' that they hadn't already fought.

Simultaneously, they all rushed forward, trying to fight their way out, but it was useless.

What happened next was a blur for Carlos:

There was screaming all around him, and the noise of commotion. He was being attacked by several of the traitors at once, and he was lost in a sea of black and beaks. Then someone pressed something weird smelling and cold to his face, and all he could see was white.

After the smell and the white were gone, the world around Carlos started to distort. A middle aged man stepped in front of the now-captured group, and Carlos swore he looked like Camille's dad. He didn't really know what was real right now though. The world was funny.

His vision began to blur out, but almost slow motion like, in a very low voice, the man said, "Oh, you guys aren't going anywhere. You're going to be here for a long time.

Carlos was thrown onto the sidewalk on his back and he could feel himself being tied up.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out were the bright stars above him that let him know he was far away from the city.

They grew more and more blurry, and the screams of protest began to grow quieter as Carlos sliped away.

And in that moment, he wondered if he'd ever see those stars again.

…**.To be Continued?**

**AK**


End file.
